


'Til Death Do Us Part

by Scarlat7



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Not really major character death because the whole point of the fanfic is being an Afterlife AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlat7/pseuds/Scarlat7
Summary: "Yes, you are dead, Ser Brienne. I am what you know as the Stranger. Here, let me help you".Brienne stared at the outstretched hand as if it had killed her firstborn child.





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> What if Jaime and Brienne died at the Battle of Winterfell?  
> Or, as I like to call it, the Afterlife AU.
> 
> As a side-note, when the pronoun _they_ is in italics, it's referring to the Stranger. As _they_ don't have a gender, _they_ use epicene pronouns.

Jaime came about in a jolt. The last thing he remembered was a mountain of wights surrounding him. He was fairly sure one of them had bitten off a huge chunk of his leg through the armor's padding. Queerly enough, he couldn't feel a thing at the moment. He was clear-headed though, so having taken milk of the poppy was out of the question. Why wasn't he in pain? What had happened? Where was he?

The knight rose slowly, taking in his surroundings. A pristine white floor and... fog. Everywhere he looked there was only a thick fog. _What in the seven hells is this place?_

"This is known as the Pathway", a voice said from his right, making the blonde quickly turn his head to stare at the source. The creature had a queer voice, toneless and raspy, not quite feminine nor masculine. Which was about the same thing one could say of _their_ face. Jaime couldn't decide whether that person, if one could call them so, was a ten-year-old squire or a thousand-year-old witch. "It's the bridge between the world of the living and ours. I'm what you know as the Stranger".

=======

Brienne slowly opened her eyes to stare into what seemed to be an endless cloud. She thought it bizarre that she was out in the open. The last thing she remembered was seeing Ser Jaime being overrun by a swarm of wights. She had quickly gone to his aid, only to see the wights turn on her instead. She didn't fare much better than him before losing consciousness as far as she recalled. She should be in a maester's chamber, if not in a ditch ready to be burned.

She caustiously rose to a sitting position, taking account of her injuries, which, well, apparently came up to an astounding total of zero. That was odd. Really odd. _Was she dead?_

"Yes, you are dead, Ser Brienne. And I am what you know as the Stranger", the god said. "Here, let me help you". Brienne stared at the outstretched hand as if it had killed her firstborn child. 

Decades seemed to go by without any of the two moving. The god eventually withdrew _their_ hand, seeing as the fallen lady didn't show signs of taking it any time soon. A more spiteful being would be mad, but _they_ had lead countless lives up the Pathway before. Millions. Billions. From rich kings to poor puppeteers, people who embraced death as a welcoming respite and people who hollered at the unfairness of it all. _They_ knew how death wasn't an easy concept for some, even if _they_ couldn't relate to the feeling personally. Death wasn't good or bad. Death was inevitable.

"I know this can come as a shock and I understand you may need some time to adjust, child-", the god tried to reassure the lady, only to be cut by a harsh negative. 

"No. I'm fine", the knight got up in one move, standing tall and straight. She brushed off some non-existent dust from her clothes, with her head held high to stare at the nothingness beyond. A futile attempt to hide her earlier discomposure, no doubt. "I am a knight. I've always known I would die in battle. This is fine".

The Stranger was an almost-all-knowing deity, but _they_ could've seen past her bravado just as well if _they_ were a four-year-old child.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this was just an introduction. A teaser, if you'd like. 
> 
> The actual story is going to take place in the next chapter. Though it isn't much a story as an idea? I don't really know where this is going. I only had one scene come to my mind and had to create events leading up to it ¯\\(ツ)/¯.


End file.
